


Thigh riding

by ZacGreen



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alfa!Oliver, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ashamed Oliver Queen, Bruce todavía podría tener la culpa, F/M, Follando contra el muslo, Malió Sal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Omega!Dinah, Pamela tenía buenas intenciones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pobre Oliver, thigh riding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Oliver se había ofrecido para encontrar a Bruce. Jamás consideró que al hacerlo se habría metido en más de lo que podía morder. Por suerte, su avecilla siempre está allí para ayudar.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967806
Kudos: 1





	Thigh riding

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ya sé que me atrasé... más(?)! Pero, estaba realmente emocionada con está idea, y de hecho es el primer fic f/m que escribo. 
> 
> Ahora sí, el comercial(?)  
> Este trabajo es parte del kinktober 2020, el cual estoy haciendo a partir de la  
> [ prompt list de Captain Bean ](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020)
> 
> La lista de ships que tengo planeada la he publicado en mi Tumblr, [ aquí ](https://dickietheagent37.tumblr.com/post/631743182178254848/kinktober-2020-challenge)
> 
> Este es un one shot ambientado en un mundo de fantasía donde existe el omegaverse(?) Tenemos a un Alfa!Ollie y a una Omega!Dinah. He visto demasiado LORTH y el El Hobbit esta semana, si buscan a quien culpar. 
> 
> Lo siguiente son las ADVERTENCIAS. 
> 
> La etiqueta de Dub Consent es necesaria porque en pocas palabras tenemos a un Oliver muy, muy drogado y alterado, pobrecito. 
> 
> Dinah decide que puede ayudarlo un poco, así que lo deja divertirse con sus muslos. Lo siento, no hubo medias red en mi cabeza hasta ahora que lo estoy publicando. Eso es porque el Kink del Día 3 correspondía al Thigh Riding. 
> 
> Creo que son todas las aclaraciones, de momento. Si no es de tu agrado, ¡por favor pasa al siguiente!

**Thigh riding**

El mundo era peligroso, fuera de los pueblos y aldeas humanas. No ignoraba eso, desde muy joven fue consciente de ello. Mientras corría, huyendo de algo que no lograba identificar, una voz se burló de él. La muerte de su padre sólo había servido para recordarle que en un mundo cruel, no había cabida para bajar la guardia.  _ Lástima _ , pensó tratando de controlar su respiración, y de evitar que más de ese dulce aroma entrase en su sistema,  _ que el recordatorio duró tan poco.  _ Dudaba que fuese posible que se calmara pronto, su mente se sentía nublada, difusa, y todos sus sentidos lo estaban abrumando. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí, solo era consciente de que había estado intentando escapar con desesperación de ese lugar cuando las cosas empezaron a andar mal. Una parte de él, una parte vieja y primitiva lo incitó a volver sobre sus pasos, como si al hacerlo hiciera lo correcto. Pero otra parte, la que quiso pensar que era buena, y que era la más fuerte, lo impulsó a seguir adelante. 

Atravesó de un salto una pequeña grieta, sintiendo la brisa contra su cuerpo caliente. Había un poco de alivio en la frescura, como si eso aliviara la sensación de su piel siendo rasgada desde su interior. Los árboles a su alrededor lucían peligrosos, como si lo mirasen con reprobación. Por eso se obligó a mirar hacia el frente. Tenía una sensación aguda en la nuca, como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. No quiso mirar para comprobar, solo se concentró en seguir a pesar del oscuro ronroneó en su interior que le decía que regresara. La vegetación que lo rodeaba se volvía una mancha borrosa conforme avanzaba, cada vez más convencido de que lo seguían. Sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar varios minutos a atrás, protestando por la carrera desbocada pero moviéndose gracias al pánico que lo invadió. Comenzó a correr cuesta abajo, cuando otra ola de calor insoportable volvió a comerlo crudo y una sensación conocida comenzó a irradiar desde su interior. 

La cruda necesidad biológica de unirse a alguien lo estaba consumiendo desde hace unas horas, aunque no sabría decir cuántas y él ni siquiera lo había notado. Caer en ese estado no era común, pero de nuevo, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Aminoró un poco su carrera, aunque solo un poco. Mientras trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento, se dobló, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos para tratar de pensar. La comprensión de lo que ocurría no ayudó a tranquilizarlo, porque solo hizo más fuerte la voz interior que le exigía dar la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. El crujido de unas ramas lo alertó, así como una mezcla de aromas enloquecedores, y antes de que pudiese reanudar su cabeza fue derribado. 

Pudo sentir sus oídos zumbando, su piel quemándose con el roce de su ropa y su miembro despierto exigiendo atención. En su cabeza había voces que se escucharon distantes, al mismo tiempo que era terriblemente consciente de su presencia. Si estaban realmente allí o si solo eran un vestigio de algo pasado, no lo sabía. Un sonido animal y hambriento desgarró su garganta cuando sintió una mano fresca posándose en su frente y trató de liberarse inútilmente. De repente, un poco de claridad vino a él, así como un aroma nuevo. La voz de cierta guerrera rubia lo guió, manteniendo su mente a flote. Fue como si su alma y su mente hubieran dejado su cuerpo, a pesar de que comenzaba a ser consciente de todo. 

Su nombre era Oliver Queen, hijo de Moira y Robert. Era un alfa, un hermano mayor, y un protector. Era un guerrero. Había llegado al bosque venenoso buscando a alguien. El arquero se había ofrecido para ir en búsqueda de Bruce, cuando el Concilio de la Justicia acordó que el murciélago de Gotham había estado perdido por mucho tiempo. No era inusual que el alfa solitario se alejara por un tiempo, siempre fue el lobo solitario del grupo. Pero ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde que Diana o Clark hubiesen sabido algo de él y conociendo a ese par, ya habían intentado contactarlo por sus propios medios. Pero Oliver conocía mejor al otro alfa, y sabía que llamaría menos la atención. Ambos se habían criado juntos por un corto tiempo, cuando eran cachorros y los padres de ambos habían estado vivos. Con eso en mente, y a pesar de la poca convicción de Clark, partió hacia los bosques oscuros. 

Bruce había salido a investigar un rumor, sobre seres oscuros saliendo provenientes del norte. Gotham era la tierra más próxima a Apokolips, y se componía principalmente de pequeños poblados; y de gente que, como Bruce, solían estar en constante movimiento, una forma de vida que les ayudaba a lidiar con la oscuridad del malvado reino vecino. La gente de Gotham no se quedó mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, pero estos grupos nunca viajaron hacia el sur. El murciélago había rechazado reiteradamente las ofertas de asilo del Concilio, sin decir jamás la razón real. Lo que Clark y el resto del concilio llamaron orgullo, era algo más complejo que una cabeza dura.

Oliver sabía que la mayor parte de los nómadas eran complicados, grupos que estaban acostumbrados a las inclemencias de su propia tierra. Las manadas allí eran pequeñas y estaban generalmente compuestas de omegas y betas. La mayor parte de sus alfas habían perecido luchando entre sí o con grupos rivales, y el resto de ellos estaba disperso, o habían sido lisiados durante las muchas peleas posteriores. Durante el poco tiempo que Ollie pasó en Gotham aprendió un par de cosas importantes. Los omegas no estaban dispuestos a seguir el camino de sus compañeros, y se resistían a morir firmemente a perecer. No se tomaban a bien ser tratados como si fueran cositas delicadas. Tampoco temían pelear como igual contra enemigos más grandes. Eran hermosos como la aparición más divina, y su instinto de supervivencia era mayor al de muchos. También eran considerados letales.

Tal vez por eso Bruce se había inquietado cuando grupos de ellos comenzaron a ser vistos cada vez más cerca del territorio de los alfas del concilio. Los rumores tal vez eran más que solo rumores y si había una posibilidad de que alguna especie de maldad nueva estuviese caminando por la tierra, había que averiguarlo. Entonces se había ido sin ningún tipo de ayuda, aunque cuando se trataba de Gotham siempre era así. 

Y era debido a él, que Oliver había acabado desorientado en un lugar que no logró reconocer. Intentó sentarse, pero entonces notó que sus manos habían sido atadas detrás de su espalda. El nudo que inmobilizaba sus brazos, estaba conectado a sus tobillos, y a pesar de ello, no estaba en una mala posición. Tampoco estaba sobre suelo duro. Estaba en una especie de nido. Se hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Bruce cuando se recuperase y lo encontrase al fin. Aunque la angustia que había experimentado había disminuido, todavía no se sentía bien. La voz que lo había estado guiando durante las últimas horas era cada vez más débil frente a su razón. Fue un poco menos terrorífico al menos. 

La niebla de su mente se disipaba, y su vista comenzó a adaptarse a la luz poco a poco. Su cuerpo por fin pudo dejar de centrarse en el aroma, solo para encontrar un par de ojos azules y almendrados que lo miraban con curiosidad. Una melena rubia atada en trenzas hermosamente tejidas le rozó la mejilla y Oliver gruñó al encontrar el aroma sumamente deseable. También familiar. Su mente atontada no tardó en recordar el nombre. Se mordió los labios, tratando de moverse, pero tenía restricciones que se lo impidieron y la sonrisa enternecida de la guerrera sentada a su lado no se hizo esperar. 

— ¿Avecilla…? — tartamudeó agitado y un poco asustado. En el fondo sabía que estaba a salvo si Dinah estaba allí, pero sus instintos lo hicieron sentir inquieto. 

— Ya, ya, tranquilo. — le dijo la mujer mientras peinaba los cabellos rubios hacia atrás, hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera húmeda por el sudor. — Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. Seguramente nunca te sentirás tan mal como ahora. Trata de no resistirte Ollie. 

Oliver asintió una vez, o eso es lo que su mente intentaba ordenarle a su cuerpo. Pero había algo en el camino, algo que parecía desconectar su mente racional del resto de su cuerpo. De otra manera no estaría presionando su mejilla tan vergonzosamente contra la palma de la omega. Ella era peligrosa, recordó de inmediato. Esa mano estaba lejos de parecerse a las manos de cualquier omega, y eso la hacía tan especial. Era dura, áspera y fuerte. Podía asesinar a un hombre sin problema alguno, usando sólo sus manos, la había visto hacerlo antes pero ahora esa misma mano lo guió con gentileza, haciéndolo recostar su rostro en lo que parecía ser un lecho. 

— Avecilla... ¿Dónde…? — la voz le falló, quebrándose antes de que pudiera continuar. Eso lo hizo consciente de que su boca estaba seca, y lo adolorida que se sentía su cabeza. — ¿Dónde es…?

Ella alzó su mano para callarlo, comenzando a emanar un aroma agradable y suave, que lo hizo rodar sus caderas en el aire. Sus mejillas se encendieron, y comenzó a comprender. Había entrado en calor antes de tiempo, en plena exploración. Haberse cruzado con Dinah probablemente no fue suerte, y de todas las personas que podría haber encontrado, ella era la última persona que Oliver quisiera que lo viera así. 

— Estás a salvo ahora, grandísimo tonto. Te cruzaste con Poison Ivy y sus… Bebés. — explicó con la voz tranquila, baja, como si alzar un poco la voz estuviese prohibido. 

El alfa no pudo evitar mirarla, su figura perfectamente enmarcada por el atuendo de piel siempre era una delicia para la vista. Dinah tenía unas piernas perfectas que jamás ocultaba tras un vestido. A diferencia de otras mujeres, ella siempre andaba en pantalones incluso si no estaba vistiendo su armadura. Su vientre plano era complementado por las caderas más enloquecedoras que Oliver había conocido jamás, coronadas por su abdomen firme. Tenía muchas cicatrices que no siempre eran ocultadas por sus ropas, pero al rubio le parecían increíblemente bellas. Sin la malla, su busto estaba cubierto apenas lo suficiente aunque a la guerrera nunca le había importado mostrarse, no cuando estaba relajada. Ella había sido uno de sus primeros sueños húmedos cuando eran más jóvenes; e incluso ahora era incapaz de no reaccionar a su presencia como su amigo allá abajo tanto se estaba esforzando en demostrar. También era una de las luchadoras más mortales que jamás había conocido. Por supuesto, era hija de Gotham. 

Conoció a Dinah años atrás, durante el tiempo que él y Bruce habían pasado juntos. La omega, nacida de guerreros también, era de las pocas que no parecía tenerle miedo al murciélago y se movía con naturalidad alrededor de ellos. Los había ayudado a cada uno en más de una pelea, principalmente por su amistad con una de las protegidas de Bruce. Dinah continuamente demostraba que estaba a la altura de los problemas en que se metían. 

Oliver ni siquiera recordaba la cantidad de veces que se habían salvado el uno al otro, pero siempre recordaría la primera vez que la vio en el campo de batalla. Desde entonces Oliver había encontrado a la mujer dolorosamente hermosa, y había estado coqueteando con ella por años. Se dejó llevar por la seductora actitud de la pajarita, y habían hecho alguna que otra travesura juntos durante las largas y frías noches al lado de una fogata. Justo como ahora, ella lo tocaría con un roce gentil, antes de ir a por más… 

Aunque nunca había compartido un calor con ella. Y  _ oh, definitivamente eso sería tan bueno en ese momento,  _ se dijo mientras la devoraba con la vista. Quería tanto meterse entre sus piernas, y hacerla gritar, destrozarla y armarla pieza por pieza de nuevo. Hacer que ella no pudiese separarse de él, y follarla tan mal todos los días. Pensar en ello provocó espasmos en su vientre, y su miembro palpitó dolorosamente por no recibir atención. Aquella voz que Oliver deseaba no escuchar, había vuelto, y no estaba siendo de gran ayuda. Las imágenes mentales de su deseo produjeron una comezón en su piel que era incapaz de calmar. Como si fuera un animal, volvió a sacudir sus caderas, sintiéndose mucho más débil de lo que debería. — Avecilla… Yo… Creo que no me siento bien… — balbuceó torpemente, con el rostro caliente. No debería pensar aquellas cosas de la mujer frente a él. No cuando en verdad la quería.

Algo estaba mal, y Oliver no podía decir exactamente qué. El celo de alfas y omegas era diferente, en teoría. Mientras que a los omegas el calor los volvería sumisos y complacientes, a los alfas los volvió posesivos, violentos y rudos. Fue como estar en la cima, eufórico, y sentir que nada podría vencerte. Probablemente así era. Él se conocía, y sabía que durante su celo normal, ser atado no habría sido suficiente para retenerlo. Aunque el roce de la cuerda sobre ciertos lugares fue bueno, y estaba poniéndolo más a tono. Pero justo en ese momento, atado y sin control alguno, no se sentía exactamente invencible. 

— ¿Qué está pasando…? — trató de girarse, de darle la espalda para salvar algo de su muy pisoteado orgullo. Sabía lo mucho que Dinah odiaba ese tipo de alfa, y de alguna manera el hecho estrujó su corazón. Si ella algún día supiese el tipo de pensamientos sucios que acaban de cruzar su mente... Probablemente le arrancaría las pelotas con sus propias manos. La mano firme de la luchadora cayó por su espalda, provocándole un estremecimiento doloroso y placentero al mismo tiempo. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, y trató inútilmente de follar contra el colchón que olía a omega.  _ A su omega _ . Había notas de celos pasados en ese aroma así que fue mejor que nada, endurecido como estaba. La idea de ver a la orgullosa guerra chorreando, abierta y hambrienta para él, fue intrusiva, y tortuosa. Oliver daría lo que fuera por joder ese apretado lugar. —Dios… Por favor… Suéltame. 

— Tu cuerpo no reaccionó bien al aroma de la manada con la que te cruzaste, Ollie. Te provocó un calor sobrenatural… Esto será… Diferente, a lo que has sentido antes... — había hecho una pausa hacia el final, como si no estuviera segura, pero aún así continuó serena, acariciando su cuello desnudo. Sus yemas eran ásperas, pero aún así se sentían bien sobre su piel húmeda por el sudor. Arrastró sus dedos hacia la mandíbula del alfa, que se había enroscado sobre sí mismo. Con el pulgar delineó el contorno de la barba rubia, sonriendo cuando la aspereza hizo cosquillas en su piel. 

Oliver besó su mano, e incluso la mordisqueó ansioso como estaba. Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero no lo rechazó. Tenía los labios apretados en una línea firme, tratando de ocultar su propia inquietud. Simplemente presionó su pulgar contra sus labios, los empujó y descubrió sus colmillos. Los incisivos de los alfas podían ser letales, pero ambos fueron conscientes de la verdadera intención que había tenido esa mordida. —Lo siento… — dijo con un hilo de voz, incapaz de mirarla aunque seguía moviendo sus caderas penosamente. La agradable sensación que tenía cuando su entrepierna se frotaba incluso contra sí mismo no duraba mucho, y  _ necesitaba más _

— Te traje a mi refugio, pero estamos relativamente cerca de varias manadas. Pamela indujo en ti una especie de inhibidor para evitar que volvieran locas a las manadas. — continuó explicando metódicamente, sin una nota de acusación.—Pero será desagradable para ti… Básicamente, los omegas no reaccionan a tu aroma. Por ahora. Pero también revolvió un poco tu cabeza— tomó el mentón del alfa, y lo obligó a alzar la vista. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre él, para asegurarse de que estuviera conectado con la realidad, no en lo que fuese que la mierda de Ivy le provocaba. Jamás había visto a Oliver avergonzado y aunque había sido un poco tierno al principio, estaba volviéndose preocupante. — No puedo soltarte, ¿lo entiendes Oliver? Sería peligroso si quieres acercarte. Para ellos y para ti.— acercó sus rostros, y acunó las mejillas del hombre entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos, haciendo que el alfa diese un gruñido ahogado. 

No era solo el hecho de que eventos sueltos vinieron a la memoria del hombre; mientras hilaba cada recuerdo trató fuertemente de luchar contra el calor, de pelear contra el impulso de liberar sus manos de las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmovil. No solo sabía que era inutil, en realidad le aterraba pensar en lo que haría si lo consiguiese. Probablemente  _ derribaría a Dinah, y rasgaría esos apretados pantalones para poder montarla como una bestia _ . Apretó sus puños, clavando sus uñas romas en sus palmas.  _ Ella gritaría, porque era una mujer extremadamente vocal.  _ Con la certeza del hecho, un suspiro tembloroso cayó de sus labios. No había dejado de frotar su erección contra el colchón, y ahora podía sentir una humedad pegajosa manchando sus muslos y su entrepierna. 

Estaba vestido solo con túnicas interiores, y eso fue un consuelo, porque así al menos no estaría manchando su armadura o las sábanas de la rubia. Un breve momento de alivio le fue concedido y se derrumbó sobre el lecho. Fue poco satisfactorio, sí, pero al menos ahora el lugar olía a él y a Dinah. No como si se hubiesen apareado, pero cerca. Volvió a mirar a su pajarita cuando ella palmeó su mejilla, con los ojos nublados y llorosos.

— Oliver, ¿entendiste lo que acabo de decirte? — dijo revisando su temperatura, temiendo que el pequeño truco de Ivy fuese más peligroso de lo que la pelirroja había dicho. La rubia bajó su mano por el cuello medio desnudo y la presionó contra su pecho, comprobando su ritmo cardiaco. 

Oliver asintió lentamente, con la boca seca porque de nuevo su atención fue a lo bien que  _ se sentiría besar los pechos desnudos, y continuar explorando hacia abajo _ . Su voz de la razón, apagada hacía mucho tiempo, le dijo que esa era la razón por la cual no lo soltarían pronto. 

— No te preocupes, lo que ella te hizo no es permanente. Bruce ha desarrollado un antídoto, y cuando esté listo podrás volver a ser tú mismo antes de que el celo acabe. — la mención del murciélago lo hizo enfurruñarse, pero también se sintió aliviado, al menos una pequeña parte de él. Si aún no estaba listo,  _ tal vez podía liberarse y hacer que Dinah lo cabalgue hasta que cayera rendida.  _

Como si ese lado salvaje suyo se burlara de su situación, sus caderas se movieron de acuerdo otra vez. Intentó mover sus brazos, pero solo talló sus muñecas al intentar tirar de las ataduras, además de obligarse a flexionar sus piernas un poco más. Probablemente jamás tendría las piernas tan abiertas como en ese momento, y se dijo que por él, eso estaba bien. 

Ella lo miró casi compasivamente. La verdad es que Oliver no lo merecía. No con la clase de cosas que su mente estaba intentando hacerle. Aunque,  _ por otro lado, ella seguramente lo encontraba divertido. _ Conocía bien a Dinah, y sabía que por supuesto, encontraría su predicamento divertido, o al menos entretenido. Pero también agradeció que ella no lo mencionara, por ahora. Una nueva oleada de calor lo llenó, y meció sus caderas en el aire al mismo tiempo que se quedaba sin aire. Su rostro se había pellizcado en una expresión frustrada aún bajo la mirada de la omega. 

— ¿Deberías estar aquí? — preguntó jadeante, mordiendo sus labios para evitar gemir. Ya ni siquiera reconocía su propia voz. Estaba seguro de que nunca había sonado tan jodidamente sucio, y lo peor era que cada vez le importaba menos. Lo único que quería era que  _ ella siguiera tocándolo. _

Dinah le sonrió y pasó sus manos por su cuello, bajando poco a poco por su pecho. — ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso? No estás siendo precisamente tú en estos momentos — preguntó, mientras sostenía el rostro del rubio. 

Cuando Oliver logró comprender a que se estaba refiriendo, sintió que dejaba de respirar. Él había pensado en voz alta. Había estado hablando en voz alta todo este tiempo, y ella sabía las cosas que había estado pensando en hacerle. Su boca ya seca, se abrió y cerró, incapaz de articular una palabra. Y se enfadó, porque esa parte traidora de sí mismo, parecía aullar de alegría. 

— Cielos, Dinah, aléjate. — pidió con un jadeo, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo, traidor y sin la más mínima consideración de su dignidad, buscaba más de la placentera sensación. — Dinah… De verdad no quiero que me veas así. — gruñó débilmente con los ojos cerrados. 

Su piel ardía cada vez más, y sentía como cada zona sensible en él hormigueaba. Ojala fuese de vergüenza, pensó una vez que se aseguró de que estaba pensando y no abriendo la boca. 

¡Él solía ser descarado! Pero había una diferencia entre el conscientemente poner su orgullo en juego y el no tener… No tener el control.  _ Aunque se sintió bien. Le gustaba eso.  _ El alfa trató de cerrar sus piernas, pero algo se lo impidió.

—Ollie, Ollie, mírame… — lo llamó, y presionó sus labios sobre los del arquero con suavidad. Había subido a la cama, y tenía una pierna apoyada entre sus muslos, impidiendo que se girase otra vez. Tenía ambas manos a los lados del rostro sudoroso del alfa, y prácticamente se había recostado contra él. — Está bien. Soy yo. — aseguró, limpiando una pequeña lagrima.— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

La expresión de Dinah parecía suavizada, y aunque fue un alivio para Oliver, también fue imposible no ser consciente de la forma en que los dos pechos se apretaron contra él, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. En algún momento había comenzado a llorar, porque había estado siendo tocado por la rubia, porque se sentía bien tener la atención de su omega en él y sólo en él. Entonces asintió frenéticamente, sintiendo el muslo suave de Dinah entre sus piernas, manteniéndolo inmóvil al presionar el nudo que unía sus tobillos. 

La carne tibia de Dinah se sentía tan jodidamente bien contra su erección punzante. El roce de su miembro hinchado y húmedo contra algo más que el colchón envió un latigazo de placer por su columna, y un sonoro gemido se le escapó. Juraría que ahora sus pantalones interiores estaban un poco más manchados en el frente que antes. Fue sofocante venirse tan rápido con tan poco, pero no había mucho que hacer. La fricción alivió poderosamente el dolor en sus testículos, a tal grado que terminó echando hacia atrás su cabeza. La voz, esa voz sucia en su cabeza cantó prácticamente, gozando en la misma medida que él. Podía sentir la carne caliente de Dinah alrededor de su pierna, aun a pesar del cuero — Oh… Joder… Sí. — susurró con los dientes apretados y volvió a frotarse en la pierna de la omega. No fue suficiente. Su polla seguía muy dura, y con Dinah montada sobre su pierna, fue difícil ignorar la creciente humedad que se presionaba contra el muslo de Oliver. 

Frunció el ceño, intentando controlarse aunque supo que iba a fracasar en ello. Se molió contra la pierna de la omega de forma lenta al principio y ruidosa, corriéndose con un espasmo otra vez, para su propia mortificación. Cuando Dinah no dio señales de sentirse ofendida u horrorizada por la manera obsesiva en que Oliver estaba jodiendo su muslo, la vergüenza disminuyó mínimamente. Fue lo suficiente apenas como para permitirse mirarla a los ojos.

¡Y qué vista! Dinah pasaba su lengua entre sus labios, que se veían hinchados y rojos, estirados en una sonrisa maliciosa que pocas veces había visto en ella. La rubia estaba devorándolo con la mirada, había un rubor que llenaba sus mejillas, y su pecho subía y bajaba copiosamente. No había ni una pizca de burla en su rostro, especialmente cuando movió su pierna. El muslo estaba ligeramente húmedo, aunque ahora no sabía si todo era por causa de sus dos eyaculaciones patéticamente tempranas. Su sonrisa, aunque llena de algo torcido, estaba muy lejos de ser lo que Oliver había temido en un inicio. La confianza comenzó a regresar lentamente a su cuerpo, a pesar de lo inquieta que esa voz oscura seguía susurrando en su oído. 

— ¿Sin ropa? — logró pedir cuando finalmente encontró las palabras, moviendo sus caderas lo mejor que podía a pesar de estar atado. Le ofreció una sonrisa gastada, porque no podía evitar sonreírle a ella. Era Dinah, era su avecilla. Estaba a salvo, seguro y en confianza con ella.

La guerrera suspiró sin borrar su sonrisa, y lo tomó por el mentón, su pulgar acariciando el nacimiento de la barba cariñosamente. — Pensé que no lo pedirías. — admitió, sacudiendo encantadoramente esa melena trenzada llevando sus manos a las ropas del alfa, para rasgar lo mejor que podía la tela a pesar de las restricciones. 

El siseo de sus prendas interiores rompiéndose se vió acompañado del suspiro aliviado del arquero. Sus manos estaban adormecidas, al igual que sus pantorrillas, todo debido a la posición. Pero en su mente agobiada y llena de necesidad, fue el último de sus problemas. — Dioses, eres preciosa. — dijo Oliver cuando vio a la omega liberarse de sus propias ropas. Ambos senos quedaron libres y la vista, provocándole un doloroso tirón en la base de su erección. 

— Tú eres precioso. — le devolvió el cumplido, dejando que el alfa apoyara la mejilla afiebrada en la palma de su mano. Con cariño rodó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de su amante, y se inclinó para besarlo. — Eres increible, Ollie. — susurró contra sus labios, empujando su muslo desnudo contra la erección del hombre y ronroneó con satisfacción cuando el alfa no pudo esperar para masturbarse con su pierna. Su propia entrepierna estaba mojando al rubio, su interior se contraía de satisfacción por causar aquello en el arquero. 

— Ah… Dinah… — jadeó incapaz de detenerse. Necesitaba acabar contra la piel tierna de su amada avecilla, ya que no tenía otra forma de marcarla en ese momento. Las tetas perfectas de ella se apretaban contra su pecho, moviéndose al mismo ritmo desesperado de sus caderas. — Quiero follarte tanto… 

Ella le respondió con gemido bastante claro, uno que se elevó del resto de sonidos ahogados que Dinah cantaba justo en su oído. El rubio apretó el ritmo, especialmente cuando se sintió cerca otra vez. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, agotado por lo que sabía que sería su próximo orgasmo, pero alcanzó a ver cómo el cuerpo de la guerrera de cabello dorado se ondulaba contra él de la misma forma que en sus fantasías. Fue desgarrador no poder tomar sus caderas, o apretar el esponjoso trasero, pero Oliver lo tomaría de todas formas

Cuando la mancha caliente de Dinah mojó su muslo, Oliver se movió con mayor ímpetu, tratando de aguantar un poco más. Tensó todo su cuerpo, desde sus brazos adoloridos hasta los dedos de sus pies, dando los últimos empujes más desesperados de toda su vida. Su vientre se endureció, y sintió un pequeño dolor en la base de su polla, aunque no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensar. Simplemente dejó que el ardor insoportable de su piel se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Se vino contra el muslo cremoso de su amada compañera. Su pecho subía y bajaba, chocando contra los dos senos Dinah, quien se mordía el labio inferior en un esfuerzo por esperar. 

No esperaron mucho, pues su erección volvió al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a besar su cuello, especialmente la zona sobre su clavícula. El placer que sintió con el peso de ella entre sus piernas fue increíble, pero aún así dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, derrotado. 

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! — sollozó cuando el instinto lo hizo frotarse de nuevo, a pesar de lo sensible que estaba por haberse corrido recién. 

Ese, podría ser fácilmente el peor o el mejor de sus calores. 

  
  
  


Muchas horas después, se despertó entre los brazos de su avecilla. Ella lo había desatado, y limpiado, pero Oliver aún se sentía adolorido. Especialmente sentía que la polla se le caería si cerraba las piernas bruscamente. Dinah se había reído cuando lo dijo en voz alta, pero besó cariñosamente su mejilla. 

Claramente ella había estado preparando ese lugar para su propio celo, porque todo lo necesario había estado allí. Ella le acercó un bollo relleno de frutas, y solo cuando el aroma a comida estuvo frente a él, Oliver se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. 

Estúpidos instintos reproductores y estúpida madre naturaleza.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo no ha sido beteado, y si hay errores no dudes en decirme. 
> 
> Encantada de leer sus comentarios, y opiniones, aunque esto sea puro porno, y además escrito en un día(?)
> 
> Intentaré responder todo <3


End file.
